Kiss A Ginger Day
by SecretNerd18
Summary: Seeing something on social media for Kiss a Ginger Day - I couldn't not write about Bechloe.


** I found out late at night on January 12, 2020 that it was Kiss a Ginger day. That was just begging for a Bechloe story. I own nothing...just having a little fun.

Beca was bored in her statistics class. Why this was a requirement for a music major was beyond her comprehension, but she was bored. Pulling out her phone she started flipping through a website that had those obscure "holidays" like national chocolate ice cream day. Suddenly, one "holiday" caught her attention. January 12th was Kiss a Ginger day! The 12th was just a few days away. An idea began to form in her mind.

She'd had a crush on Chloe forever and decided this "holiday" would be the day she would muster up all her confidence and go for it, hoping Chloe felt the same. Beca was 80% certain that Chloe liked her as well, but the fear of rejection kept holding her back. Exiting out of the website, she texted all the Bellas besides Chloe and a few of the Trebles and informed them of her plan. Now to prepare for the day.

**January 12****th**

Chloe woke up on the 12th and stumbled out of her room, completely unaware of what was in store for her day. Arriving in the kitchen, she found Jessica and Ashley. "Morning, Chloe," they said in unison.

"This was left for you this morning," Ashley said, pushing a mug of tea and a biscuit toward Chloe, along with a note. Opening the note, she saw type written words saying, "_Enjoy your ginger tea and ginger biscuit. XXOO_." There was no name attached. Chloe looked baffled and started to voice a question when Ashley and Jessica went on either side of her, kissed a cheek each and left the room.

"What just happened?" Chloe mused out loud but settled in to enjoy the treats that were left for her. Once she was done, she quickly got ready for her day and left the house for class. As she was walking out the door, Amy was heading back in from her night of "getting smoothies with not Bumper."

"Hey, Ginge!" Amy called out. "These are for you," she said, tossing her a small box of ginger candies. As she passed Chloe, she grabbed her roughly and smacked her cheek with a kiss. "Have a great day!" She said, bouncing into the house, leaving Chloe once again wondering what was going on. Shrugging, she continued toward her class.

Walking through the quad toward her building proved to be a difficult task as every couple of yards a Treble would stop her, say hello and proceed to kiss her cheek. She grew more confused with each kiss, and no one would tell her what was going on. She began to wonder if she was even awake at all and if this was some bizarre dream.

Pulling her phone out in the middle of class, she shot Beca a quick text. "_I think I am going crazy today, Bec. Everyone keeps kissing my cheeks. Is this happening to you too?_"

A few minutes later a message popped up. "_What? No. That's weird. Wash your face!_"

Chloe chuckled quietly at the response and went back to paying attention to the professor. Finally, class was over, and she decided to head toward the student union for a quick lunch before her study group. On the way there, Lilly, Flo and Cynthia Rose all stopped her and kissed her cheek, saying little more than "Hey," and continuing their way. Chloe was starting to lose her mind and get annoyed.

Marching into the building and grabbing a sandwich, she plopped down on one of the lounge couches and began to eat, stewing over the fact that everyone was kissing her today. Suddenly, Emily appeared in front of her holding out a can of Ginger Ale. "Hi, Chloe," she said. "I thought you would like this." Looking nervous, she quickly bent down and pecked Chloe's cheek before scurrying away.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "What the hell?!" Several students nearby looked at her oddly, but she paid them no attention and left for the library to meet her weekly study group for her biology class. As she walked toward their usual table in the library, she looked around at her peers nervously. Everyone seemed to be sitting normally, ready to start their session. As she sat down and saw that no one was moving toward her, she relaxed. Finally, she wasn't getting kissed.

Gathering her books and papers, she headed out of the library, running into Stacie coming in. "Chloe!"

Chloe looked at her warily. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean," Stacie answered, innocently.

Chloe sighed. "Nothing." Stacie smiled and before Chloe could blink, she kissed her firmly on the lips. Sputtering, Chloe backed up. "Stacie! What the hell? Why did you just kiss me?"

Laughing, Stacie shrugged. "I always wanted to see what kissing you was like."

That was the straw that broke the camels back. Growling, Chloe pushed past Stacie and beelined for the Bella house. Slamming the door, she grumpily marched through the house and went straight to her room.

A few of the girls looked at Beca, who was standing in the den. Beca started laughing. "I really got her worked up! Wish me luck, girls. Let's hope this will end positively." The girls chorused their well wishes as Beca headed upstairs.

Meanwhile, as Chloe stormed into her room, she saw it was decorated with shiny red balloons and a banner that said, "**_Happy Kiss a Ginger Day!_**"

"What?" Chloe mumbled to herself. "What IS this?" She turned when she heard her door open and the one Bella who hadn't kissed her yet, the one she wouldn't mind in the least, came through the door.

"What's wrong, Chlo?" Beca asked, pretending to look around the room in awe. "Wow! You have a whole day dedicated to you!" She said, laughing.

"UGH!" Chloe groaned. "I feel gross. Literally all day the Bellas and Trebles were kissing my face. Stacie even kissed me on the lips! Luckily it just seems to be them because my study group didn't try it. Who came up with this idea? And who got everyone on board?!" She ranted.

Beca sat silently weighing her options. Finally, she stood up and pulled Chloe into a gentle hug. "Aw, Chlo. They just wanted to show their favorite ginger some love. Don't be upset."

Chloe stared at Beca, now wondering why Beca was the only one not to kiss her or give her some ginger related gift. Softly she mumbled, "yeah, well the one person who I'd want to participate in this day didn't."

Beca smiled. "That's not true," she said before covering Chloe's lips with her own and kissing her gently but firmly, trying to show as much love as possible through the kiss. Pulling back, she saw Chloe standing there with her eyes closed and a big smile on her face.

"You set this up, didn't you? The whole day?" She asked, opening her eyes.

Smirking, Beca nodded. "I like you, Chlo. You are MY favorite ginger and I wanted you to know how loved you are, especially by me. Would you like to go on a date some time?"

Chloe's face lit up. "Yes!" Then she fingered Beca's cheek. "Can you show me again how much you love your ginger?"

Grinning, Beca leaned back in for another slow kiss. As they broke apart, Beca grabbed her hand. "Come on, Chlo! I made you dinner. Ginger scallion ramen noodles!"

Laughing, Chloe followed Beca to the kitchen where they sat side by side, enjoying Beca's meal. Pulling out her phone, Beca quickly entered an event into her calendar.

"What was that, Bec?" Chloe asked.

"Oh. Just a reminder for next January 12th. It's a special day for my special ginger."

Smiling, Chloe leaned over to kiss Beca quickly. She'd never been so grateful to have been born with red hair.

**The end. **


End file.
